My Crazy Caravan
by Rubrinna
Summary: Join 4 caravaners as they discover about the world,themselves,and their fellow caravaners. Be nice as this is our first FFCC fan fiction!


**Hello! Readers! Rubrinna here! Welcome to me and my brother (Zoeten) first ever FFCC fan fiction! I apologize in advance for those reading my Metriod fan fiction I need a break but I am working on it I promise!! Anyway we hope that you'll enjoy this combination fic! Please be nice to us we've just started writing thank you!! Do you want to say anything Zoeten?**

**This fan fiction is probably a funny ha ha type thing anyway. This story is a boat we (me and Rubrinna) are the sea and you people who _review _are the wind that can influence the destination of the boat/story anyway we don't own anything so no suing allowed. Enjoy the story!! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Well tomorrow we set off for the main land in search of Mrryh. Well tomorrow I get to see who are my traveling companions. Oh I hope the blacksmith's son Zezo will be one of them! Oh the first time I saw his beautifully brown hair and his gemstone like green eyes. Oh and his voice! *Sighs* He's so dreamy. Oh dear I am getting off subject!! Maybe I should leave my dairy home instead, but my nosy little brother would read this and scream "Silvria's in love with the Blacksmith's son!!!" All around the village and I wouldn't be able to show my face anymore!

"Silvria I know you're busy fantasy of raping the blacksmith's son but you need to go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow!"

"HANNAH!!! DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT ANY LOUDER!!!!" she knows that I have a thing for him and she always teases me in a sick and twisted way.

"Well Silvria just be glad I didn't say that in front of mom! Or be really glad I didn't say that in front of dad! He would have killed you if he found out you were crushing on a boy! Especially if that boy could be near you for the next year!!!"

"Now I am _really glad_ that I got picked to go on the caravan instead of you!! Now I won't have to deal with you for awhile."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Man I hope its me and three other ladies in this four man Caravan!!! I bet those ladies can't wait to ride with me because I am the only single male Lilty on the whole island!!

If not maybe ladies from other towns and caravans will hook up with me!

"Hey there son! Tomorrow's a big day isn't it? Well let me give you a few last minute tips! Remember that if a girl accuses you of looking up her skirt and she's not a Lilty just say 'I wasn't looking up your skirt I'm just short!' If you're caught looking at girls while they're changing just say 'Oh sorry my bad! The sign was too high for me to see!' Ok this tip is _really important_ so remember it! If you ever-"

"YOU TWO HAVE BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT SEX AND GIRLS LIKE THEIR PROPERTY!!!!!!!" yelled my little sister Mayfee

"O-Of course... not Mayfee. We were talking about the caravan." I said

"Yes that is exactly what we were talking about sweetie now why don't you go and be a good girl and help you mother all right?" dad said

"MOOOOOOOOM!!! DAD WAS GIVING ZEN PERVERTED ADVICE AGAIN!!!!" Mayfee yelled

"Shhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Mayfee! You don't need to call mom in here me and dad were just having guy talk about the caravan!!!" I said

"Thats right sweetie we were just talking man talk you and your mother don't need to be worried about it!"dad said

The next thing I knew was that my little sister had kicked my dad in the family jewels and was coming after me next.

"ZEN GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MAKE SURE YOUR JEWELS DON'T WORK FOR THE NEXT YEAR!!!!" yelled Mayfee

My own mother has abandoned me to my doom! "MOM! WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME!!" I yelled

"Well this is because you need to learn how to defend yourself! But I get the feeling the village elder made a mistake I believe he should have picked Mayfee instead." Mom said giggleing ou how coul!

The next thing I know is that I was in pain! "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tomorrow I shall leave this island in search of Mrryh for our crystal. So I need to check that there are no Moogles here before I leave. I guess I could search for Moogles while searching for Mrryh. Ok no Moogles here. This island is officially a Moogle free island!

"Kupo!"

"DEATH TO THE MOOGLE!!!"

"What are you doing Kupo?"

I feel that the gods are smiling with me as I prepare to end this one's life!

"Good bye FIEND!!!" And I have ended its life with my mighty hammer!!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KUPO!!!!"

Its alive! How is that possible! My hammer always ends life with one blow! Perhaps this one is stronger than the others! I must defeat it!!!

"I SHALL HAVE VICTORY DEAMON!!!"

"Say wha-"

I am now putting all of my energy into these blows! This daemon shall be defeated by my hands!

I was chasing the vile daemon when a shield stopped my attacks! Who would keep me from my mission! I look to see who the fool is who dared to stop me! Aha it is the blacksmith's son!

"Zezo how dare you stop me from defeating this vile daemon!! It is my mission to defeat these vile creatures! What is it that ails your mind that you would defend a daemon!!!"

"You were going to destroy my little sister's sand castle and this Moogle or 'daemon' as you called it is going to be the island's mail Moogle how else do you expect us to send home letters to let our family members know that we are fine while on our journey."

He smiles as if he thinks his looks will make up for the sin he has just committed! Mail carrier he says! Ha! These daemons are not worthy of carrying our mail!

"You are not worthy of the caravan daemon defender! YOU MUST DIE!!!!"

I was about to make a strike on the sinner when I felt a powerful force hit my head. Then my world went black.

"Sorry about that. My sister can be a handful. Please don't think too badly of her she really is a good person at heart and I am willing to bet that she will be of a great deal of help on your journey for Mrryh. Well good night."

"Its ok we all have our passions. I guess hers happens to be destroying Moogles. Good night" I said.

"Zezo why does that girl hate Moogles so much?" said Lola.

"Yea big brother why didn't she care that the Moogle was going to be bringing people mail." said Roxy.

"Well, I wish I knew what to tell you. But I honestly don't know what her problem is with Moogles. Tell you what I'll ask her while we are on our journey and mail a letter home with the explanation."

"Ok big brother! But don't forget to ask her ok?" said Roxy.

Later that night we were eating dinner when Tonya said: " I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" asked my mom.

"Little Zezo all grown up now! He's leaving tomorrow on the caravan! Oh I can't wait to see what girls attatch themselves to him! He's _so sensitive for a boy." _

Of course she says this as she's pinching my cheek. I hate it when she gets like this but she's my older sister so what am I to do?

"Oh yes I bet you that he'll come home with the Alchemists daughter Silvria as his girlfriend! They would make such a good couple wouldn't they?" said my mom.

Why do they always insist that Silvria has a crush on me? I mean yea she used to giggle a lot but then again she was just starting adolescence so was I so I mean come on how could she like me? I bet she would more likely have a crush on Skyra's older brother, I mean he is a tailor and that has more thinking to it instead of just brute force.

"C'mon mom we're just friends theres no way that she likes me more than that." I said

"Oh look he's in denial." said Tonya.

"Enough of this girl chatter. He has a big day tomorrow so he needs to get some sleep." said my dad.

And with that I went to bed dreaming of the world outside of this island.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Well theres chapter one we hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are most appreciated! We will try to update as best we can! You want to say anything Zoeten before we finish?**

**So you don't waste time saying we did not describe them will this is more of a thing to show their personality but we will describe them in the next chapter along with the island.**


End file.
